Recueil Bragière
by Emeraude-san
Summary: Des textes courts ou un peu plus longs avec un de mes pairings favoris le Bragière ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous :3 Ici lae pirate-renard !

Ceci est un recueil de bragière (le nom de ship entre l'homme à la rapière et Bragg pour ceux qui ne le savent pas :3)

Bref ! Ce sont des drabbles que j'avais écris pour le merveilleux Rain Flicker donc ils sont courts mais je les aime bien. Certain sont minuscules et d'autres un peu plus long.

J'en écrirais peut être plus tard d'autres plus long (ou pas :p) mais de façons complètement irrégulières. Comme je l'ai dit juste avant et donc pendant 5 jours (c'est peu je sais x) je vous les posterais !

Des bisous et des keurs dans vos faces et à demain !

Emeraude-san lae pirate-renard


	2. Chapter 2

1er Bragière

Bragg tenta de calmer les battements de son corps et se redressa sur son lit. Il essaya de retrouver une respiration normale et n'entendit pas les coups frappés à la porte. Il perçu simplement la lumière venant du couloir et un homme entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Monsieur ? Que ce passe t'il ? Je me suis permis d'entrer, vous criiez...

L'intendant releva la tête vers lui et croisa le regard inquiet du chef de sa garde personnelle. Il esquissa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant mais qui ne réussit qu'à inquiéter d'avantage Camille.

\- Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ?

\- N-non... Répondit-il encore tremblant du cauchemar

Le manieur de rapière finit par s'assoir à côté de lui après avoir beaucoup hésité. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras en une tentative de l'apaiser. Bragg ne sut jamais ce qui l'avais poussé à faire ça, peut être le simple fait que quelqu'un était là et n'avait pas ignoré ses cauchemars. Qu'importe au final... Il se retrouva dans les bras de Camille qui après un moment de surprise, avait commencé à le bercer. L'intendant se laissa bercer, se sentant en sécurité, blottit contre le garde qui le tenait fermement et dont les gestes le réconfortaient. Il finit par sourire, la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'homme a rapière.

\- Merci... Murmura le manieur des ombres en fermant les yeux.

\- De rien monsieur... Sourit doucement l'autre en s'installant plus confortablement lui permettant de s'endormir contre lui.


	3. Chapter 3

2ème Bragière

La lame fend l'air, encore et encore, s'entraîner sans relâche pour essayer d'oublier. Surtout arrêter de penser à quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques et il le sait. Le garde finit par arrêter sa rapière, saluer un ennemi imaginaire par habitude puis rangea son arme. Camille sentit, surpris le poids d'yeux fixés sur lui et se retourna pour voir qui l'épiait. Il ne remarqua personne et se mit à penser qu'il avait rêver avant d'apercevoir une ondulation dans l'ombre d'un balcon.

Il était bien placé pour reconnaître cette manifestation du pouvoir des ombres, l'intendant, qu'il observait si souvent et qui occupait ses pensées, était un maître dans l'art de manipuler les ombres. Le garde avait déjà eu le plaisir de le voir à l'œuvre et pouvait sans difficulté comprendre qu'un sorcier des ténèbres se trouvait là. Or il était impensable que l'intendant utilise son pouvoir pour l'observer. Pourtant il reconnu sans mal sa silhouette qui frémit et semble presque rougir sous son regard insistant.

Les deux passèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux, sans reussir à détourner le regard, Bragg étant totalement visible maintenant. Les rougeurs sur leurs jours étaient désormais bien présente. C'est un valet qui en appelant l'intendant rompit l'échange, à la fois beaucoup trop court et trop long pour les deux protagonistes. Peut-être oseraient-ils un jour s'avouer leurs sentiment respectifs, aussi purs que réciproques.


	4. Chapter 4

Assis à la terrasse d'un café Bragg attendait très stressé la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Ses parents l'avaient une fois traîné a une soirée mondaine et alors qu'il s'ennuyait il avait faire la connaissance d'un des agents de sécurité, légèrement plus âgé que lui. Ils avaient longuement discuté et avant de partir ils avaient échangé leurs coordonnées. Les deux avaient ensuite continué à parler tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Camille l'avait alors invité à boire quelque chose à la terrasse d'un café. Bragg regardait avec appréhension l'heure approcher, il paniquait à l'idée que celui dont son coeur était épris ne le considère que comme un ami. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher.

\- Bragg ?

Il releva la tête en entendant une voix qui le fit frissonner l'appeler, il lui sourit timidement en rougissant un peu.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Camille en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Bien merci... Et toi ?

Ils commandèrent à boire et discutèrent un long moment, le plus jeune finissant par prendre confiance en lui. Au bout d'un moment (et parce que le café allait fermer) ils se levèrent et commencèrent à se balader dans la ville.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc presque désert, Bragg trébucha et tomba.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda inquiet Camille qui l'avait rattrapé in extremis.

\- Ou-oui... Répondit l'autre se remettant de la légère frayeur qu'il avait eu.

\- Il ne faut plus que je te lâche je crois. Déclara amusé l'épéiste en l'aidant à revenir à une position verticale mais en le gardant dans ses bras.

Le concerné rougit en se rendant compte de leur soudaine proximité et que les bras de son sauveur entouraient ses hanches. Il n'osait plus respirer, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime... Souffla le plus vieux.

Le visage de Bragg devint écarlate tandis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, trop incrédule pour répondre.

\- Je...c'est un rêve c'est ça ? Je vais me réveiller et notre rendez-vous sera un fiasco... Murmura t'il, résigné en baissant la tête.

Il sentit un des bras dans lesquels il était blottit quitter le bas de son dos et sa tête fut relevée par l'index de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Ce n'est ni un rêve ni une blague de très mauvais goût, je te le promet. Le rassura t'il en souriant doucement.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demanda Bragg n'y croyant toujours pas et hésitant.

\- Plus que tout.

\- Moi...moi aussi...

Le sourire fou de joie qui naquit sur le visage de l'épéiste finit de le convaincre. Et la sensation des lèvres de son désormais petit-ami le remplit de joie. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et se serra contre lui, en savourant avec plaisir le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.


	5. Chapter 5

L'intendant s'éloigna de la salle de bal où se déroulait une énième réception à laquelle il devait assister. Il aimait son travail mais les évènements protocolaires l'ennuyaient profondément. Ils étaient remplis de nobles et de bourgeois totalement déconnectés de la vrai vie, pour eux son travail se résumait à remplir des papiers et assister à des soirées. Il soupira et s'appuya sur ses coudes contre l'une des rambardes du jardin privé. Il aurait préféré passer ce genre de soirées avec Camille. Le rouge lui vint aux joues et il prit un air rêveur lorsqu'il se rappela du moment où il avait appris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques...

Il était entrain de travailler dans son bureau à ce moment là quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il vit entrer le garde qui hantait son esprit et tenta de calmer les rougeurs qui envahissaient ses joues. Le manieur de rapière s'approcha lentement, tenant son enseigne à la main, Bragg s'aperçut surpris et un peu effrayé qu'il évitait son regard. Il prit une inspiration, releva la tête et fixa son regard sur le tableau derrière l'intendant puis déclara :

\- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, monsieur, que je démissionne.

Bragg sentit son monde s'écrouler sous lui, son garde ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t'il s'en parvenir à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix et en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Je rejoint ma sœur dans le sud du cratère. Répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix dure, comme si il avait du forcer sa voix à continuer à parler pour chaque mot.

\- Bi-bien...

L'intendant paniquait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il sentait des prémices d'une de ses fréquentes crise de panique poindre. Il s'accrocha au bureau, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles. Le garde finit par poser les yeux sur lui, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. L'intendant le considérait comme un simple garde, peut être un ami, il l'avait aidé lors de certaines de ses crises de paniques, mais aucun lien qui ne puisse justifier une telle réaction.

\- Ces années à votre service m'ont beaucoup appris et je ne les regrette pas...

\- Mais vous me laissez quand même... Murmura Bragg tellement bas qu'il était sûr que Camille n'avait rien entendu.

\- Au revoir monsieur...

Il aurait tellement voulu rester à ses côtés, pouvoir encore calmer ses crises ou ses fréquents cauchemars. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, qu'il supprime ses sentiments. Et si ceux-ci devaient se savoir, la honte d'avoir comme garde personnel une personne gay ruinerait la réputation de l'intendant. Pourtant leur relation était très ambiguë, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur une relation plus qu'amicale entre eux deux. Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte et déglutit puis décida de ne plus réfléchir.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose avant de partir... Je..., il chercha les mots, paniqua. Vous risquez de me détester, mais bon, qu'importe, c'est aussi pour cela que je part... Je...je vous aime...

Un silence répondit à sa déclaration, il ne vit pas le visage de l'intendant aussi incrédule que fou de joie. Il interrompit Camille qui allait ouvrir la porte.

\- Restez alors...

Le garde se retourna, ne comprenant pas exactement sa réponse. Il rencontra les joues rouges et l'immense sourire de son intendant. Il retourna vers lui tandis que Bragg faisait un peu timidement le tour de son bureau. Arrivé devant lui il n'hésita même pas entoura sa taille de ses bras, et arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

\- Alors c'est réciproque ? Demanda t'il en murmurant

\- Depuis longtemps...

Le manieur de rapière coupa court à la discussion en supprimant l'espace qui les séparait encore, embrassant doucement l'intendant qui posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Le nouveau couple resta enlacé, savourant le bonheur d'avoir l'autre entre ses bras.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour des ses hanches et une présence rassurante le serrer dans ses bras. Il se blottit contre son garde en souriant.

\- À quoi pensiez-vous ? Murmura son amant à son oreille.

\- A vous comme toujours...

Dans la salle de bal, les musiciens jouaient une valse. Une idée naquit dans l'esprit du l'esprit du soldat. Il fit se retourner son amant afin de l'avoir face à lui puis s'inclina légèrement en lui présentant sa main, paume contre ciel.

\- M'accorderiez vous cette danse mon prince ?

Les joues de l'intendant se colorèrent tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne, timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas danser... Et je ne suis pas prince...

\- Qu'importe... Et en effet... Vous êtes un ange. Répondit son interlocuteur en embrassant doucement le dos de sa main puis en l'attirant à lui.

Il amena la main droite de l'intendant sur son épaule, posa la sienne sur sa hanche puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Il commença à le faire tournoyer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en rapidement, lui faisant se perdre dans ce tourbillon de bonheur, serré contre celui qu'il aimait. La danse se stoppa lentement tandis que le garde posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement.


	6. Chapter 6

Assis sur un banc au bord d'un lac un jeune homme, son matériel de dessin sur les genoux, était concentré sur l'esquisse d'une fleur. Agacé par ses cheveux noirs qui envahissaient son visage il releva la tête et tandis qu'il les attachait, son regard croisa celui d'un de ses camarades de classe qui l'observait depuis un moment. Il rougit et rebaissa les yeux vers son dessin, embarrassé.

\- Salut Bragg.

\- Sa-salut Camille… Répondit le dessinateur en rougissant.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Ou-oui…

\- Tu dessines super bien. S'exclama l'épéiste après avoir vu son œuvre.

Sur la feuille s'étendait une marguerite noir et blanche aux feuilles stylisées, autour le brun avait esquissé des créatures magiques non finies. Ces personnages sortis de contes avaient tous un point commun, ils possédaient tous le même visage. Celui de Camille. En s'en rendant compte ce dernier se redressa et regarda l'autre qui se transformait peu à peu en tomate.

\- C'est mon visage...?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas à la question qu'il savait rhétorique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… euh…

Tout en attendant la réponse l'étudiant s'était rapproché de lui. Cette action eut pour effet de faire encore plus rougir Bragg qui tenta de se justifier en balbutiant.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est… euh… Parce que tu es euh… intéressant à dessiner ?

\- Intéressant ?

Il haussa un sourcil amusé et pris le dessin en posant sa main sur la sienne. La respiration du brun se coupa brusquement.

\- Euh…? Oui ?

L'étudiant éclata de rire devant la tête de dessinateur puis pris une inspiration.

\- Je... Euh… est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Les personnes présentes ne surent jamais si l'autre était plus surpris par la soudaine timidité de son ami ou par sa demande. Par les deux surement, en tout cas il resta bloqué pendant plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Bragg ? Tu… Hum… Je… Enfin… Je suis désolé… Je vais te laisser…

Une main retint son bras l'empêchant de s'en aller, il croisa le regard et le sourire fou de joie de son maintenant petit-ami.

\- Oui…

Le dessin tomba par terre et se dépose sur les berges du lac tandis que derrière le nouveau couple était blottit l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
